Laut dan Langit
by KekeMato2560
Summary: Dongeng tentang laut dan langit / "Aku percaya padamu hyung.. aku akan menjadi seperti langit yang akan selalu percaya pada laut. Dan kau juga harus menjadi laut yang akan selalu percaya pada langit" / Oneshoot / B.A.P Fanfiction / DaeLo Couple / RnR Please? :)


Title :

Laut dan Langit

.

Genre :

Romance, Humor(sedikit)

.

Main Cast :

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

.

Author :

KekeMato2560

.

NO PLAGIARISM!

.

YAOI, BOYxBOY, BOYS LOVE, OOC, Typo(s) etc!

.

A/N : Cerita laut dan langit bukan milik saya. Saya hanya mendapatkan cerita itu dari seorang teman yang mungkin mendapatkannya dari sebuah blog. Ada beberapa kata yang saya tambahkan sebagai pelengkap.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

_Dahulukala, langit dan laut saling jatuh cinta. Mereka saling mencintai antara satu sama lain. Oleh sebab sangat sukanya laut kepada langit, warna laut sama dengan langit, dan begitupun sebaliknya._

_Setiap senja datang, laut selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membisikkan kata-kata 'Aku cinta padamu' ke telinga langit. Setiap kali langit mendengar kata-kata cinta dari laut, langit tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya tersipu malu dengan rona wajah yang memerah._

_Namun suatu hari awan datang, begitu sang awan melihat kecantikan langit yang amat mempesona diapun langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tetapi awan tahu, bahwa langit hanya mencintai laut, dan diapun tahu setiap harinya langit hanya memandangi laut. _

_Awan merasa sedih, namun dia tidak berputus asa. Diapun mencari cara agar langit hanya bisa melihat dirinya. Sampai akhirnya awan mempunyai ide untuk mengembangkan dirinya sebesar mungkin dan menyusup ketengah-tengah langit dan laut. Menghalangi pandangan langit dan laut satu sama lain._

_Laut yang melihat itu merasa sangat marah. Dia berusaha untuk mengusir awan dengan cara membuat sebuah gelombang yang amat sangat besar. Namun itu tidak mampu untuk mengusir sang awan. Dalam kesedihannya laut tetap percaya pada langit, bahwa langit akan tetap mencintainya walau ada sebuah jarak yang memisahkan mereka terlebih sekarang ada awan yang menghalangi pandangan mereka berdua._

_Sampai akhirnya anginpun datang. Dia sudah sejak lama mengetahui hubungan laut dan langit. Angina rasa dia harus membantu laut untuk menyingkirkan awan yang mengganggu. Dengan tiupan yang keras dan kuat, angin meniup sang awan. Awan pun langsung terpecah-pecah menjadi banyak bagian, sehingga awan tidak lagi berupaya untuk mengganggu hubungan laut dan langit. Karena merasa sakit hati, akhirnya awan menjadi mendung dan menangis sedih._

_Semenjak kejadian itu, tidak adalagi yang berani mengganggu hubungan laut dan langit. Walau bagaimanapun, cinta mereka berdua tidak akan bisa dipisahkan. Karena kuatnya rasa cinta dan juga rasa saling percaya._

_Kita bisa melihat dimana laut dan langit menjalin kasih. Pergilah ke laut dan pandangilah ke hujung laut, dimana ada satu garis di antara laut dan langit, disitulah mereka berpacaran._

_._

_._

_._

Junhong tersenyum kecil saat dirinya sudah selesai membaca sebuah dongeng tentang Laut dan Langit. Berawal dari sebuah ke isengan dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah blog yang memuat tentang dongeng yang begitu menarik. Junhong begitu salut dengan cinta keduanya, walau terpisahkan oleh jarak tetapi mereka berdua tidak lantas menyerah.

"Junhong-ah aku pulang"

Senyuman Junhong semakin lebar saat matanya menangkap satu sosok yang begitu dia nantikan sedari tadi. Dia bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mendekati sang suami yang tengah sibuk melepaskan jas kerjanya. "Daehyun hyung, kau lama sekali" Junhong bergumam kesal.

Daehyun terkekeh, menepuk kepala Junhong sekilas kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk melepaskan ikatan dasinya. Junhong yang melihat itu turut ikut membantu. "Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?"

"Kalau aku tidak salah hitung aku sudah menunggu selama empat jam" Junhong kembali bergumam. Tangannya dengan lihai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Daehyun.

Mereka hanya terdiam, Junhong masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sedangkan Daehyun tengah memandangi Junhong dengan mata tajamnya. "Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf kepada Tuhan setelah ini"

Junhong mendongak, menatap mata Daehyun dengan sebuah rengutan bingung diwajahnya. "Meminta maaf untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja aku harus memohon maaf karena sudah membuat malaikat Tuhan yang paling cantik dan manis ini menunggu" Daehyun tersenyum gemas saat melihat wajah Junhong yang merona merah. "Kau manis Junhong. bahkan kau jauh lebih manis dari permen kapas yang sering kau makan"

"Berhentilah menggombal tuan Jung!" Junhong memukul bahu telanjang milik Daehyun. Dia menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar diseluruh wajahnya. "Cepat pakai bajumu sana!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanya Daehyun jahil. Lengannya dengan manja melingkari pinggang ramping Junhong. wajahnya menunduk, berusaha melihat wajah manis Junhong yang semakin merona. "Hey Junhong.. sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukan 'itu'?"

Junhong mendongak, menatap Daehyun bingung. "Melakukan itu? Itu apa hyung?"

Mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Junhong membuat Daehyun gemas setengah mati. Dia mengerang sebentar, dan setelahnya dia memeluk Junhong semakin erat, menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat kepala Junhong pusing.

"Hyung aku pusing~" Junhong merengek sembari memegangi kepalanya.

Daehyun akhirnya berhenti. "Benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang hyung maksud ya?" Dia kembali bertanya, sekedar untuk memastikan Junhong sedang berbohong atau tidak.

Mata polos Junhong mengerjab-ngerjab lucu. Dia menggeleng pelan dan setelahnya memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa" Daehyun menggerutu kesal. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil satu kaos polos dan mengenakannya. "Dia itu polos atau bodoh sih" gerutunya tanpa sadar.

Junhong yang sedang mendengar itu sontak melotot sebal pada Daehyun. "Apa yang hyung bilang tadi?!"

Daehyun tersentak. "Aku.. Aku bilang kau manis tadi hehehe" ucapnya disertai sebuah cengiran bodoh khas miliknya.

"Dasar penggombal" cibir Junhong.

Daehyun tidak berusaha membalas. Dia merebahkan tubuh lelahnya pada tempat tidur, melirik ke samping dan menemukan laptop milik Junhong yang masih menyala. "Kau habis membaca sesuatu ya Junhong?"

Junhong mengangguk semangat, bergegas menghampiri Daehyun dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. "Aku habis membaca cerita tentang laut dan langit tadi! Ceritanya benar-benar sangaaattt bagus dan juga romantis.. hyung harus membaca ceritanya karena benar-benar seru!"

Sudut bibir Daehyun tertarik. Inilah yang membuatnya ingin cepat sampai rumah, mendengarkan dan melihat Junhong yang bercerita dengan sangat semangat seperti anak kecil sanggup membuat rasa suntuknya pada pekerjaan yang menumpuk bagai gunung hilang seketika.

"Apa benar-benar seseru itu?" Daehyun mencoba bertanya.

Junhong kembali mengangguk. "Hyung harus membacanya!"

"Sepertinya aku sudah pernah membacanya" Daehyun berucap tenang. Dia terkekeh saat kedua matanya menangkap ekspresi terkejut di wajah manis Junhong. "Aku membaca itu mungkin saat aku masih di sekolah dasar"

"Benarkah?" Mata Junhong membulat lucu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau cerita ini sudah sangat lama terlebih kau sudah membacanya sejak disekolah dasar..." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah ketinggalan"

Lengan panjang Daehyun terulur untuk mengelus surai lembut berwarna coklat milik Junhong. "Dari cerita laut dan langit yang kau baca, apa kau mendapat sebuah kesimpulan Junhong-ah?"

"Kesimpulan?"

Daehyun mengangguk.

"Um.." Junhong terlihat berfikir sebentar, sesaat kemudian dia menggeleng karena tidak menemukan sebuah kesimpulan apapun. "Entahlah Daehyun hyung.. aku tidak tahu" ucapnya.

Lengan Daehyun berhenti mengelus surai milik Junhong. dia mendudukkan dirinya, memeluk tubuh Junhong dari belakang dengan erat.

"Laut dan langit… mereka di pisahkan oleh sebuah jarak yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Banyak orang yang berfikir mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu, terlebih ada awan yang di anggap lebih pantas bersanding dengan langit.. tapi itu semua tidak benar"

Daehyun mengecup leher Junhong sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tahu Junhong-ah apa yang membuat laut dan langit selalu bertahan dengan cinta mereka?"

Junhong menggeleng. Dia menoleh ke belakang, menatap langsung ke arah mata tajam Daehyun yang balas menatapnya.

"Itu karena mereka berdua saling percaya"

"Saling percaya?"

"Jarak mereka berdua sangatlah jauh. Mereka berdua hanya bisa saling memandang tanpa bisa berdekatan. Laut percaya jika langit tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya begitupun langit, dia percaya jika laut akan tetap mencintainya walau ada awan yang selalu menghalangi mereka berdua" Daehyun memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Selain cinta, rasa saling percaya adalah hal yang amat penting dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan"

Junhong akhirnya tersenyum kecil. Mulai mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka sekarang. "Kau juga mengatakan hal itu saat pertama kali kita menjalin sebuah hubungan hyung.."

"Kau percaya padaku kan Jung Junhong?" Daehyun bertanya.

Junhong tidak lekas menjawab. Dia menggenggam telapak tangan Daehyun dengan erat, seolah tengah menyalurkan perasaannya melalui sebuah sentuhan. "Aku percaya padamu hyung.. aku akan menjadi seperti langit yang akan selalu percaya pada laut. Dan kau juga harus menjadi laut yang akan selalu percaya pada langit"

Ucapan tulus yang keluar dari bibir Junhong membuat Daehyun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. "Aku percaya padamu Junhong-ah.. terimakasih karena selalu percaya padaku"

Junhong balas tersenyum. "Terimakasih kembali.. Daehyun hyung"

Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Junhong. dia bersyukur dalam hati karena Tuhan dengan sangat baiknya sudah memberika satu malaikat cantiknya untuk dia yang tidak sempurna ini. "Aku mencintaimu Jung Junhong" bisiknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung.." Junhong memejamkan matanya saat bibir tebal milik Daehyun mendarat dengan mulus di bibir tipisnya. Diam-diam dia bersyukur di dalam hati karena Tuhan berbaik hati sudah mempertemukan dirinya dengan Daehyun.

KLIK

Mereka berdua sontak membuka mata. Satu hal yang Junhong lihat untuk pertama kalinya adalah gelap. Daehyun terlebih dulu melepaskan ciuman mereka, dia mengerang saat mengetahui kini sedang ada pemadaman listrik. "Junhong?"

Junhong menatap Daehyun, beruntung sinar bulan yang menyusup masuk dari jendela masih setia menerangi mereka. "Iya hyung?"

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi ada yang berteriak" Ujar Daehyun.

Mata Junhong mengerjab bingung. "Berteriak? Siapa yang ber–"

"HUWAAAAA APPAAA UMMAAA"

Teriakan yang begitu nyaring itu membuat tubuh Junhong tersentak kaget. Dia melotot. "Astaga Jung Jehyun!" dan setelahnya dia berlari sekuat tenaga menyusul sang anak yang masih setia berteriak di dalam kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Daehyun yang menggeleng-geleng maklum. "Laut dan Langit.. Aku bahkan tidak tahu cerita yang ku buat saat disekolah dasar bisa seterkenal itu" ucapnya. Dia mematikan laptop Junhong yang ternyata masih menyala. "Padahal kan cuma gelap, kenapa Jehyun berteriak sangat heboh. Ckck benar-benar mirip Junhong"

Tunggu..

Gelap?

Daehyun menepuk jidatnya saat menyadari sesuatu. Jehyun dan Junhong sama-sama takut gelap, sebentar lagi pasti–

"HUWAAA DAEHYUN HYUNG CEPAT KEMARIIII"

Tuh kan.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar sangat mirip ckckc"

.

.

.

.

END

Terimakasih buat ahjumma yang udah ngasih tau tentang dongeng itu wkwk berkat dia saya jadi

Terinspirasi untuk ngebuat ff nista kayak gini XD

Dan untuk pengumuman kemungkinan ff reincarnation dll. Akan di update bulan depan di karenakan file nya hilang. Terimakasih.

Akhir kata…

Review Please? ^^


End file.
